


too soon

by yokocchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, during Timeskip, graduated kagehina, i wrote this impulsively fr, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokocchi/pseuds/yokocchi
Summary: “I will regularly text and call you,” he said. But in fact, he barely texts him, and Kageyama isn’t even mad. Why would he and who is he anyway?orKageyama and Hinata broke up right after their graduation and Kageyama is trying to adapt a life without him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	too soon

It was the last week of their high school day; you can count the graduation day with your fingers. Everyone has mixed feelings with this graduation. Some are happy because they finally can graduate and be 'free.’ Some are sad because of the classic things like separating with friends that they've been together for years, or maybe they can't eat their favorite cafeteria's curry bun that they love. Some are afraid because adulthood is right in front of their face, which means they need to think about the future that is barely passing in their head.

As for Kageyama, it's fixed already that he will continue to pursue his dream as a pro volleyball player. Many professional couches have been contacting him ever since his astonishing play on the national. He was one of the “National Youth Training Camp” participants for two years straight, after all. It's predictable that v-league will be aiming for him after he graduates, and it doesn't look like Kageyama will reject them. And for Hinata himself, he's trying to build himself stronger, trying new things that might help him to be the strongest player, to be able to beat Kageyama as he promised years ago. Brazil, he said. Beach volleyball, he said. Therefore, his decision got everyone bawled and surprised. He's not even twenty yet, and he's going to stay for a while on the other side of the world all alone, without any face that he's familiar with, without any companion that might ease him when he's struggling. Who wouldn't be worried if that was the case?

Both Kageyama and Hinata could be careless about graduates since their heads are only filled with volleyball and each other's name. But then again, once they step their foot out from the school, it means they'll be separated thousands of miles away. Long-distance relationship, they said. But as for Kageyama and Hinata, who's used to each other's presence and glued at the hip, it sounds like a nightmare. Too horrible to imagine.

They've been dating for a year, almost two, and they've been through a lot of things, fixing each other's wounds and even bringing the best out of themselves. Some said that they're a true soulmate, a match that was made in heaven even. So it's like pretty hard to imagine if they break their bond both as a lover or soulmate. They’re each other's first time. First setter, first quick attack, first kiss, first date, first lover. No one would ever imagine if they would break the bond, not even them.

_But sometimes, the reality is unpredictable, and surprise isn't as pleasing as usual._

“Let's end this, Kageyama,” was the last words that Kageyama remembers in his head, crystal clear, for months. Sometimes, he asks himself what he did wrong, but after chasing for the answer, no one can be blamed for their break up. Back then, he couldn’t imagine his life without his sunbeam, his brightest star that outshined everything else. But guess what? Both of them live their life well without each other’s presence, without each other’s affectionate kisses or fights like they used to.

Hinata might find a new lover or flings, or even great friends to match his unlimited energy for volleyball. He might adapt to his new environment, a new technique, new life real quick because it’s Hinata that we’re talking about here. In Kageyama’s head, his Hinata would be a little too clumsy, too noisy, too mesmerizing to catch everyone’s attention. He remembers clearly that Hinata is such a talented oddity, but you need to work it out a little to make him shine just like the sun. If it’s Hinata, Brazil’s sun is nothing compared to him.

Hinata might be caught in a new schedule, make himself grow even more, and that makes him as busy as ever. “I will regularly text and call you,” he said. But in fact, he barely texts him, and Kageyama isn’t even mad. Why would he and who is he anyway? Therefore, he tends to make himself busy as well. Practicing his tosses, doing tryouts with his new teammates, filming some AdSense, practicing, practicing, practicing. His teammates might be considered as a monster generation, each of them. They can spike his tosses the way more perfect than Hinata. He does not even doubt if every member of Adlers can give him a beautiful toss, though if it’s not as good as him. His life is perfect already, but why does he feel like something is still missing.

He once tried to gulp a glass of alcohol, trying to laugh it off and let it go. Alcohol might help, they said. But he can’t even finish his first glass without a grimace painting his face. Too bitter, he thought. Then he remembers that Hinata said that he might not be able to drink alcohol since his taste buds are made for milk and yogurt only. He _really_ laughs it off, but not even trying to let it go.

His new habit is to stare at his phone before he fell asleep, sometimes, just sometimes, he would give a call. Putting a bet between himself and his ego, whether Hinata would answer the call for some light chit chat or he wouldn’t even answer it because of his practice and the damned time difference. He just wants to give a call and says that he misses him too much until the point that it’s too annoying for him. He just wants to tell Hinata to stop occupying his mind endlessly like his head is his residence. He just wants to yell about how cruel that he’s always thinking about Hinata, even the unimportant trivial; meanwhile, the other one might don’t even bother to think about him. After all, why would someone think about their highschool ex all the time?

Therefore, when Hinata picks up the call, he can vaguely hear the passing motorcycle, the light breeze that is disturbing the call, some shouts with unknown language that he assumes it was good morning greetings, and chirping birds. A little ‘hello’ and ‘why don’t you sleep’ that came from the other side of the world brushed his thoughts away. He doesn’t even dare to say that he misses Hinata and ends up having a light talk for minutes before he finally falls asleep with a rested heart.

_After all, when he closes his eyes, he’s able to be with Hinata. That's all that matter for him._

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAAAR I WROTE THIS IMPULSIVELY (like an hour or two?) just because i'm listening 2soon by keshi too much lately. i'm so sorry if everything seems so rushed and grammatically incorrect (eng isn't my first language). but thank you for reading this, ig? shameless plug, my twt: @KElTAROU


End file.
